


What's on your mind?

by TeamMcnight



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamMcnight/pseuds/TeamMcnight
Summary: What could have happened if George and Mercedes had not *rudely* interrupted James and John Paul in that cell. Short shameless smut here we go!
Relationships: John Paul McQueen/James Nightingale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	What's on your mind?

“You’re in my personal space James.”  
John Paul needed James to move away. Not that he didn’t like the closeness of his ex-fiance, he just wasn’t sure if he would be able to contain himself if he where to come any closer. John Paul could smell his aftershave. He could feel James’ breath on his face. He just had to move one inch closer and he would be tasting his lips as well. 

“We’re banged up together now cowboy.” James said with a teasing smile. John Paul wasn’t prepared for his old nickname to surface again. How was he supposed to resist touching James with all these old memories flashing through his mind. All these old… positions. 

“I used to like that Nickname.” John Paul couldn't help but admit it.  
“I know you did.” James was starting to get even more smug.  
“Now you’re just adding to my confusion aren’t you?”  
“Well, I have been honest with you, now it’s your turn.”  
“What do you want to know.”  
“What’s on your mind.”  
John Paul couldn’t actually say what was on his mind could he. It would be inappropriate. Even for James. Especially for James. John Paul wasn’t planning on breaking up with George. Hell, they only just started dating. He was going to be strong and not give in to James. However, he was curious how far James was going to take this. James loves teasing people, messing with their heads. He would try to seduce John Paul until he couldn’t resist anymore. Could he? It wasn’t cheating if he was just testing his theory right? This was just an experiment, nothing more. 

“I’m not really thinking straight right now”. John Paul was teasing him. He wanted to see how far James would go, wanted to see James fight for it.  
John Paul was now touching him. Carefully massaging his shoulder. He caught himself hoping James would touch him back. All he really wanted right now, was for James to touch him back. 

\---------------------  
James was startled at John Paul touching him. He wasn’t expecting John Paul to give in to him so quickly. Not that he was complaining. Feeling his touch felt so good. He needed more. He needed to kiss him.  
“Maybe we should stop talking and reminisce another way.” James was moving closer to John Paul. Just as they were about to lock lips, John Paul interrupted by speaking again.

“I’m not going to let you kiss me.”  
“What?” James said while still gazing at John Paul’s lips. Confused.  
“I said I am not going to let you kiss me.”  
James moved his body closer and could feel his own hardness against John Paul's. No way John Paul wasn’t enjoying this.  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to continue?”  
“Yes.” If John Paul didn’t have difficulty breathing before, he definitely had it now. His breaths were deep and slow. He was trying to keep himself together. James noticed.

“So you don’t want me to touch you?”. John Paul shook his head slightly but his eyes where sharp and dark, suggesting something else.  
“You don’t want me to make you feel good?” James put his hardness further against John Paul’s. Slowly thrusting. John Paul swallowed.  
“After all you have been through, Craig leaving you, your sister getting shot. John Paul, you deserve to feel good again. I can make you feel good. I have done it so many times before. Don’t you remember John Paul? Don’t you remember how good I can make you feel?” John Paul’s knees where getting weaker. If James is going to say his name once more, he isn’t sure if he will be able to hold himself anymore. John Paul couldn’t speak right now. His throat was too dry. James put his left hand on John Paul his waist and continued speaking.

“Do you… Do you think about me when you touch yourself?” James was speaking softer now. “James, I.. I can’t..” John Paul didn’t know how to answer anymore. This “experiment” of his was getting a bit out of hand, but at the same time he really needed it to continue.  
“It’s okay.” James interrupted him. He didn’t need John Paul to answer. Right now, listening would be enough. John Paul had to hear how bad he wanted him. James had to let him know how hot John Paul really was. How much he thought about touching him all the time. 

“I do. Every time I touch myself I think of you in my bed. First with your teal shirt on. Then without. I picture you naked on my bed, begging for me to enter you.“ James became aware of John Paul’s instability and tightened the grip on his waist. 

“It’s okay John Paul. I know how much you need this.” James moves his hand towards John Paul’s hardness and starts cupping him through his pants. Slowly. John Paul lets go of a small moan he was trying so hard to suppress. 

“The image of you with your eyes rolled up into the back of your head, gets me off every time. I need to see that again John Paul.” John Paul was nodding now. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t stop James anymore, it was too late for that.

“So you can’t speak now? That’s good. You need to be quiet. You can’t let them hear how much of a slut you are for me.” John Paul felt James’ hands at his waist, his belt loosening. His heart pounding in his chest. James reached his hand into John Paul’s pants and wrapped it around his cock. John Paul let out a breathy moan. 

“I told you, you needed to be quiet. Can you do that for me John Paul? Otherwise I have to stop.” John Paul hold his breath and nodded.

“Good.” James continued stroking John Paul. He did so very slowly. Just like John Paul liked it.  
“I do think about you James.” John Paul’s voice was trembling. “I think about you in the shower.” James started to move faster. “What do you think about?”  
“I think about you going down on me. I think about you swallowing me.”  
“You would like that wouldn’t you?” James continued stroking him with long sloppy strokes. John Paul trembled, almost unable to remain standing. He had to swallow his moans.

“I see you are in a lot of stress right now. Don’t worry, I will take care of you John Paul. I am going to make you cum. You have to look at me when you cum okay? John Paul nods. His legs are shaking. He tries to concentrate on James his eyes but the feeling of James touching him makes it hard to keep them open.  
“Faster.” John Paul gasped out. He couldn’t wait any longer. He could feel the familiar tension building up in his stomach. James complied and started to move faster. He was also starting to breath heavily now. He used John Paul’s pre-come to ease his strokes. John Paul thrusted his hips further towards James. James could see John Paul was close. He continued stroking. Fast. 

“I love seeing you cum.” James' lust filled eyes stared into John Paul's. That's what took John Paul over the edge. He let out a big moan as he looked tensely into James’ eyes, coming all over James’ hand and suit. He was still trembling and James took him into a small embrace to hold him. “Ride it out John Paul. “ James whispers in his ear. “You deserve all the pleasure you can get."


End file.
